


A Complimentary Set

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey reflects on how lucky she is to be dating both Jessika and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complimentary Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Rey could not believe that only a year ago she had been alone on Jakku hoping for her family to return and knowing they wouldn't. She hadn't cried much then. There hadn't been any time. She woke before the sun to get to where she needed to be before it got too hot. She'd spend hours going through wreckage, looking for enough pieces to eat that day. Then she would have to clean the pieces, a job that took longer than the actual scavenging. Her life had been continuous hard work.

She still had a lot to do, but now it was always new. While she'd graduated beyond basic training Luke would still take her out to teach her something new or train with her. There were missions, and long mission debriefs. There was flying and helping the pilots on the base do maintenance on their machines. Sometimes she would go off planet and find parts for the ships that other's wouldn't be able to. And then she'd return, not to one, but two different people who were happy to see her.

Of the three of them Finn was the softest. Other than the large scar on his back, his skin was flawless. He'd grown up in armor and a helmet. Even after a lifetime of training to be a soldier he was gentle hands on her shoulders, kneading the knots away, and soft warm kisses on her neck as she tried to meditate. Sometimes he was gone on his own missions. She would wake up the next day to find him in bed, having crawled in silently during the night. He always slept with his hands against her skin, wrapped around an arm or placed gently on her hips.

Jessika was different. She was lean and calloused. Her hands were always dry from working on her ship, and the skin on her feet was rough from walking around the base in flight boots. She was friendly and happy, but there were edges to her. Sharp elbows and shoulders and a sharper sense of humor. She'd grin and pull Rey into a warm kiss as she teased her. She liked to sleep on her side, facing the door, but when she was awake she was tight embraces and quick kisses. When she got back from a mission Rey would wake up to the sound of her boots hitting the floor and end up with an armful of excited sweaty pilot. 

Rey loved both of them. She loved the way their actions complimented each other. When they were all together Jessika would wrap her arms around her and kiss marks into her skin while Finn would lay warmly against them, an arm thrown over their stomachs. Both of them made intimacy seem natural in a way that Rey never thought touching another person could be. 

She also loved to watch them together. She loved coming home to find them sprawled on the bed. Jessika facing the door way, body in a straight hard line with Finn draped over her knees, the only place she was fine with being touched when she slept. No matter how quiet she tried to be they'd both watch her approach. Jessika with half open eyes that would close as soon as she crossed over her onto the bed. Finn with a happy smile as he moved to make room for her. 

Laying cushioned between them, warm and safe, she couldn't have been happier that she'd left Jakku.


End file.
